Keep looking for the future
by Pekenota14
Summary: Sequel of "Looking for the future". Kate was pregnant of Tom, they broke up and Castle supported her. Now, Kate and Rick have four kids, and this is a small story about them, as a family. May need to read the previous one, I don't know. Enjoy and review!
1. Chapter 1

**What is written in**_** Italic**_** is a flashback. Well, enjoy the first chapter and maybe more will come.**

-Mum. – Johanna says snapped up at the crib rails. – Mum. – Rick goes to her bedroom and the girl stretches her arms for him to take her out there.

-You wanna see mum?

-Mum, mum. – She repeats.

-Ok, let's see mum. But, - He points to himself. – Who am I? Who am I?

-Daddy.

-And you? – He says tickling her. – Who are you?

-Jo. – She says between a cute laugh. He gives her a kiss on the cheek.

-Let's see mum.

-Hi! – Kate says with enthusiasm. – Hi JoJo. – Kate immediately takes her off Rick's arms and gives her a loudly kiss.

-Hi mum.

Rick starts taking one of the coat's arm and then the other and puts the coat on the hanger. As she sits on the couch, he takes off her high heels shoes.

-Mum missed you, a lot. – Rick sit next to Kate, who has Johanna sitting on her lap. – And missed dad a lot, too. – She says giving him a kiss, but her wants to give her more and more kisses, ending up with both giggling.

-Hungry? – Rick asks after seeing Johanna sucking on the thumb. – Hungry, little girl? -He keeps playing with her by constantly taking her thumb out of her mouth and the little girl laughs with the game.

-Come with mum. – Kate challenges followed by Johanna's clumsy steps. As she reaches the kitchen counter, Kate grabs Johanna in arms and puts the baby bottle over the counter that the child is quick to grasp it. – Wait JoJo, the milk is not ready.

-Milk, me. – She tries to suck the baby bottle. Then she looks at it and asks with an enigmatic face: - No?

- No Johanna, it has no milk. But now, - She fills it. – Now it has. – Johanna claps hands and grabs the baby bottle. She puts her on the floor and she staggers a little bit and sits on the floor.

Kate is going to sit on the couch when Rick pulls her by hand over him and kisses her repeatedly.

-How was work?

-Same as always.

He was not going to the precinct anymore. And he gave her four strong motives.

_-First: Now I have my muse always with me. Second: We won't commit risks in trying to make us save each other. Third: We won't get tired of each other. Fourth: I'll stay with Johanna all day and get much more writing. _

-Tiring? – He says kissing her on the neck.

-A lot. – She crushes her lips against his.

-Massage?

-Please! – She places a kiss on his lips and on his cheek.

He starts massing and rubbing her back and suddenly, a cold hand moves upper her back and chills her. She leans back, holds her head on his shoulder and whispers on his ear:

-Not now.

He continues, trying to slip his hand inside her pants.

-Not now. – She giggles and slaps his hand.

-Mum. – Johanna says giving her the empty baby bottle. Kate sits her on her lap.

-Very good Johanna. – She places a kiss on her forehead, so as Rick.

-Let's go to bed JoJo?

At the word 'bed', Johanna's big green eyes open even more and she crawls up under the table. Rick and Kate laugh and peer under the table where she's lying face down.

-Bed? – He repeats.

-No.

-Bed with Mr. Bear? – He grabs the teddy bear, hits lightly the muzzle of the bear with her nose and speaks through it. – I'm tired and I want to go to bed with my friend Johanna.

-Daddy! – She says like she understands its Rick speaking.

-Bed? – He insists once more. The baby girl crawls to her mother, who helps her climbing up the stairs by holding her by hand.

-Good night sweetheart. – Rick places kiss on her head and touch lightly her nose with his index.

Kate kneels near the bars of the crib where Johanna clings and the wee gives her a little kiss on the cheek.

-Yummy kiss.

-Yummy. – She repeats.

-Dad can have one too? – He kneels too. Instead of getting a kiss, Johanna slaps him on the forehead. – Ok. – He says a little bit disappointed.

-Don't do that Johanna. Give a kiss to daddy, 'k?

Johanna strokes her nose with his on a sweet Eskimo kiss that leaves him with a smile from ear to ear.

-Good night baby girl.

-I'm the luckiest man in the whole world. – He says, already on their bedroom, stripping his clothes and kissing Kate on the neck. – I have the best girlfriend, the best daughters.

He turns her around and kisses her, stripping her shirt frenetically, sitting her over the dresser. He trails kisses down her chest while his hands run up her back to unfasten the bra. She wraps her legs around his waist and tries to say between laughter:

-I need…I need to tell you somethin'…important…

-What? Is everything ok? Is it-

She turns his face to hers so as he can see she's smiling.

-What did I tell you?

-Sometimes… when it's important, it doesn't mean it's a bad thing.

-Good. I waited until I was completely sure because I didn't want to disappoint you-

-How could you disappo…Sorry. – He says after she rolls her eyes like saying: 'Let me finish!'

-Because I didn't want to disappoint you, but now I'm 100% sure. – She gives him a kiss that took long. She lets her forehead rests on his and she bits her lower lip, smiling while they face each other's eyes. He smiles back and shouts happily:

-No way! Really?

-3 weeks and a half.

-Oh God, I'm so happy! – He kisses her, biting gently her lower lip. – If it's a boy, I want him to have my name.

-We'll see.


	2. Chapter 2

**What is written in**_** Italic**_** is a flashback. Well, enjoy the first chapter and maybe more will come. I'm trying to improve my English until I find a beta reader. If you know someone good, you can tell me. I appreciate and I'll be eternally grateful. Well, hope you like this chapter and thanks for the reviews…**

_-Hey, girl. How are you? – Lanie sits at the edge of the bed holding Kate's hand._

_-I'm good, much better now._

_-And, where's the little boy?_

_-The nurse will bring him soon. He's so cute._

_-Of course he is; he's a baby! _

_-Hi, we're visiting! – Rick says with Johanna running inside the room. _

_-Hi sweetie, come here. – Kate makes an effort to pull her up the bed and sit her on her lap. _

_The girl now 20 months old touches slowly Kate's belly and asks curiously:_

_-Lil bothe? _

_-Little brother is not there anymore. – Rick says on a laugh, kissing Kate on the forehead and stroking Johanna's cheek. _

_-Where?_

_-We'll come soon JoJo. Now, did you miss mommy?_

_The girl clings on Kate's neck and kisses her. _

_-A lot?_

_-Lot. Much. _

_Every word, gesture and everything Johanna is doing everyday surprises both Rick and Kate. Everything is heart melting because of her innocence and wisdom. _

_-__Why not tell Mom where we were?_

_-Lex, Lex! _

_-You saw Alexis?_

_-Yep. – She repeats the most usual way of her father saying 'yes'. _

_-I had to tell her, she says she wants to come after school, so as my mother wants to come._

_-Good, I can't wait to see them. But JoJo, haven't you seen who's here? – Kate points to Lanie. – It's Godmother Lanie. _

_-Auntie. – She stretches her arms and jumps to Lanie's arms. –Bird, bird! – She says trying to explain the funny handshake between Ryan, Esposito and Castle. - Uncle? Kev?_

_-Uncle is working now and Kevin too. _

_-Bang? – She asks referring a gun shot. _

_-Yes, they are working on 'bangs'! _

_-Bad? – And then she approaches the wrists referring the handcuffs. _

_-And arresting bad guys. Kate, I'm going to take her with me. _

_-Never Lanie, never. _

_The nurse brings the little boy who is almost sleeping, so Rick grabs him and rocks him. _

_-Mom, lil' bothe? – She says pointing. Until two, three days before she couldn't see him and now she is seeing a baby but she doesn't that it's the same person._

_-Yes, it's little brother._

_-Daddy? – After he looks back, Johanna has her arms stretched. – Me? Lil' bothe? _

_-You wanna hold him? _

_-Yep. _

_Lanie sits her on the small padded chair. Rick kneels and tells her:_

_-Careful, ok?_

_-'K! _

_As soon as he puts the boy on Johanna's arms, he starts crying._

_-Nothin'! - Johanna states on an excuse. _

_-I know teeny weenie, he's a bit grumpy. _

_-Sleep?_

_-Yes, he's sleepy._

_-Kissy, daddy! – She orders. He approaches the crying baby and she kisses him lightly on the forehead. _

Kate flashes, now breast feeding Rick (well Junior, as the father calls him, but _"never Edgar"_, he says) and turning the ring with the thumb, smiling brightly. Sitting on the couch, holding her second child and laughing alone, remembering how jumbled Rick was at their wedding day. He has done it twice, but he was so nervous that he could not even repeat the votes after the Pastor. The wedding was discreet and reserved only for family and close friends, without much preparation, but without doubt, one of the best days of their lives. He asked proposed to her four months after knowing she was pregnant. He bought the most expensive ring from the store and ran home. He could have chosen a better place, but as he said, what mattered was that she was there. He sank down to her feet and told her that little paper he wrote and that had spent months among the notes of his novels, fearful that she never would want to commit with him.

She can tell he has Castle's genes. Contrary to Johanna, who cried seldom, he cries more often, leaving them awake for hours just to make him sleep. It's like he enjoys "annoy" the others, and taking her out of control, making her do everything for him to hush. Well, like father like son! Even in physical appearance. Martha showed them a photo of her son at the same age of her grandson, about four months, and he seems reborn a copy of the writer.

Feeling the eyes closing, and now trying to make Junior sleep, Kate tries to keep the eyes opened, but it seems impossible for who doesn't sleep for a long. She begins to see everything cloudy, the peaceful silence and rest pulls her to the other side and her eyes shut themselves slowly, slowly, slowly, but she continues rocking her body to make him sleep, until her head meets the couch behind her and she sleeps. Rick passes by them and takes him slowly from her arms. He lays him on the crib and goes downstairs again to grab Kate in arms and place her next to him on the bed.


	3. Chapter 3

Junior enjoys playing with the wooden blocks, and every day he seems to learn a new way to stack the pieces. Lying face down, Rick stretches between Junior and Johanna. He plays with Junior, and helps Johanna identifying correctly the colors.

-Pink? – Johanna asks holding a block.

-Purple Johanna, it's purple.

-Red. – She affirms convinced she's right.

-Yellow.

-It's green. – She says holding another block.

Rick is disappointed. He passes afternoons teaching and playing with them, but they don't seem to learn. He turns the eyes to tell Johanna, once more, that she's wrong.

-No, it's…it's green. You got it.

-My eyes are green. – She says explaining.

-Who taught you that?

-Mum.

-Mum is home only at night and she can teach you a full sentence!

Johanna seems to understand Rick is a bit crestfallen, so grabs the blue block, calls his attention and says:

-Blue. – She immediately grabs the yellow one. – Yellow. - And goes on, grabbing blocks and saying the right colors. -Green…purple…pink…red…orange…white…black…brown.

He grabs her and brings her into the air, making her laugh.

-I knew all this days I haven't been talking to the walls!

And then, he is surprised with something Johanna had never said before. She puts her arms around his neck, kisses him on the cheek and says:

-Love you daddy!

He sighs deeply, hugs her strongly and carefully and says:

-Dad loves you, too.

When he puts Johanna on the floor, the apartment's door opens and his phone rings.

-Hey Patterson, how you doing?

-Me, Cannell and Connelly thought about a little poker game tonight. What you say? It's been a while we don't play.

-I don't know-

-Right, now you have the Mrs. to ask to!

-Is not, I'll call you back. – He says feeling Junior pulling his pant leg grumbling for food and seeing Alexis home, so early.

The teen is shaking, blowing her nose and coughing. Rick grabs Junior in arms and kisses Alexis on the head.

-Hi pumpkin, why you're home so early?

-I'm a bit sick.

-You should have called me, I would pick you up.

-It wasn't necessary, it's just flu.

-Go to bed, I'm going right there. – He sees her almost dragging the legs.

After feeding Junior, he runs upstairs. He looks for the thermometer and sits on the edge of the bed. The teenager grabs it and puts it under the arm, lying again.

- What hurts?

-My head, the whole body, my throat, I'm tired and I have fever. – The thermometer whistles and she takes it. – 102, told you, its flu.

She turns the back to her father and he covers her with the bed sheets.

-Be right back. – He says after placing a kiss on her head.

He puts a mug with warm milk and honey over the bedside table and pulls her out the bed.

-Go take a warm bath and then check again the temperature.

-Dad, I can take care of myself. Go check on JoJo and Junior.

-Dad is going to write a little bit. – He says to Johanna and Junior. – Don't make too much noise because Alexis is sleeping.

-Now? – Johanna questions seeing the sun setting.

-Alexis is a bit sick.

He grabs the laptop under the arm, sits on the armchair and crosses his feet over the small glass table. On the next hours, he kept climbing and descending the stairs and only wrote a bit. Junior is often closing his eyes and letting his head fall. He grabs him who rests his head on Rick's shoulder and Johanna climbs the stairs holding the bars of the handrail.

He lies Junior over his bed and the kid immediately closes the eyes, not worrying about Rick undressing him and dressing his pajama. As he places him on the crib he keeps sleeping. Rick looks for Johanna who is jumping, trying to reach the books shelf. He elevates her and she pulls the book she wants her father to read to her: Alice in Wonderland. He already has spent half of the book and she sleeps sitting on his lap with his head lying on his chest. He strokes and kisses her brown hair and puts her on the crib. He goes check on Alexis who is sweating, covered into the neck. He pulls the bed sheets to her feet and checks her temperature again. He sits again on the armchair and continues writing when he remembers Patterson.

-Hey Patterson, sorry, I'm not going today. My girl is sick.

-Ok Castle, next time. And, good besting for her!

-Thanks, hope Connelly leaves you penniless! – He laughs and he just hears Patterson hanging on him.

We keep writing until he looks at the hours, 11:45 and Kate stills not home. He gets a message, curiously from her: "Gonna be late, don't wait awake for me. Love you."

-Love you too. – He whispers and goes to bed.

He stood staring at the clock on the bedside table, seeing the red number changing minute by minute, or staring at the white ceiling. Around 1:30, he hears the key turning on the lock, it's her.

-A lot of work. – She says low voice while she's undressing.

He turns and lies down face up putting his hands under his head.

-I could be sleeping.

-You were not snoring! – She crawls into bed, leans over his chest and kisses him.

She lies her head on his chest and tries to sleep. He puts his arm around her and strokes her arm. He sighs and thinks: _I'm so damn lucky for having someone like her everyday with me. I can't believe she's __**mine**__. She's everything to me. _And he holds her tighter to his body. _God, how much I love you. I love you so much. If you someday leave me, I, I…you're not gonna leave me. Without you I die…_

-Don't leave me. – He let the thoughts escape from his mouth.

He lies her down on the bed, carefully and stays face to face with her, watching her sleeping. He could do that all of his life, watching her doing anything.

-You amaze me. – He puts a bit of her hair behind her ear. – You're extraordinary. – He leans his forehead on hers and gets closer to her body, and they stood like that until morning.

He feels a touch of lips on his, a shy kiss on his cheek and another timid kiss, a bit licked on his neck. A smooth voice whispers into his ear when he smiles a little:

-Morning.

He opens his eyes slowly and sees her looking at him. He gives her an affectionate and passionate kiss that ends when they both need some air.

-There's nothing best than awake up and see you my lady. – He says rolling over her. She could feel her cheek getting hot, but she has no chance to realize more than that because he kisses her again.

He lowers the kisses, going by her neck and then lifting a bit of her shirt and kissing her on the belly.

-Kate… - He looks at her eyes. - You're beautiful. – His thumb is stroking her face as he kisses her again and she wraps her arms around his neck and back.

-Love you. – She says with a silly smile, so as him.

Her cell vibrates and rings over the bedside table. She looks at the ID and says to him:

-Esposito, murder.

-It seems like they guess! – He states on a laugh.

When she is about to end up the call, he takes the cell from her and says:

-Hey Esposito, you and Ryan wanna come today to a little poker game?

-With whom?

-My poker companions, Patterson, Cannell and Connelly.

He could hear Esposito telling Ryan and then he answers:

-Ryan says 'yes'. We show up at your apartment?

-Ok, come around 11:30.

-See you later bro.

He hangs the call, still over Kate and she's looking at him.

-Can I go? – He asks.

-Yes.

He kisses her and then says:

-Thank you, thank you, thank you!

-You look like a 9 year old on a sugar rush, totally incapable to-

He kisses her quickly and teases:

-It's been a while since you don't say that! – She rolls the eyes and he changes subject: - Shower?

-I'll go, you won't! - She throws him to the other side of the bed and runs.

He knows she's kidding. As soon as he starts stripping his clothes, she always changes her opinion and let him take a shower with her, and today would not be an exception.


	4. Chapter 4

What would someone say about a guy with a kid in arms and holding another by hand waiting 3 hours on an endless line at the doors of the Fenway Park in full spring? Nothing! The baseball season is starting with the Red Sox playing the Yankees. Rick Castle is standing there, with an aching on the back and legs, with Junior in arms and holding Johanna's hand, ready to buy, at least, 7 tickets: for him, Kate, the kids, Alexis, his mother and Chet. He is so excited to show Kate the tickets and tell her they are going to Boston to watch a baseball game.

-Hey, -Says the woman on the ticket office. - How many?

-7.

-$13,3 please. – He gives the tickets to Johanna's hand and puts Junior on the ground to reach the wallet. – Thanks.

-Dad, what is this?

-Baseball tickets. We're going to watch a baseball game.

-In a stadium?

-Yep.

-Like on TV?

-Just like we see on TV. Where's, where's Junior? – He asks getting worried.

Johanna shrugs and he says to her:

-Stay here, I'm gonna look for him. Junior? Junior? Is not time to play hide and seek. – He tries to deviate from everyone, getting worried and worried. He looks around but it seems like he's blind and he can't see him. - Junior? Come on, where are you?

-Dad! – Johanna shouts out. He doesn't know what to do, if run to Johanna or keep looking for Junior. He runs to Johanna; he lost one kid, he totally dispenses losing the other too. When he sees Johanna he smiles so much and gets so much relief that his heart almost comes out his chest. He faces Johanna in an attempt to get her brother in arms for much that the boy is kicking up.

-God kid, don't this again or you give me a heart attack! Johanna, - He says looking at her green eyes shining and her naughty smirk. – Let's not tell this to mom, 'k?

-I don't know… - She says kicking a pebble of the ground.

_Ah, you just like your mother: hard to take, blackmailer, sly, and already too smart. If you're not a detective, I don't know what else you'll be…_

-Lollipop? – He says pointing to the candy shop.

-Maybe…

Rick smiles and thinks: _She's 2 and she can already take you! _

-And you, a lollipop too? – He looks at Junior, who's busier biting the pacifier. –Let dad see the tooth. _I'm probably doing a mistake,_ he quickly thinks as he puts his index finger inside Junior's mouth. -Ouch, ouch_. _Junior, Junior, Junior, you're hurting dad, ouch. Geez, - He says shaking his finger. – What kind of teeth you have!

The boy gives a little innocent laugh.

-Johanna, the tickets?

She takes them off the pocket and gives them to Rick.

-And, no word to mom about the tickets…and about losing Junior, 'k?

-My lollipop?

-Right, the lollipop. Come on.- He says stretching his hand that Johanna holds.

As soon as they leave the candy shop, Johanna takes the giant lollipop of the mouth and says:

-Dad?

-Yeah?

-You're so easy!

-Ok, you and mom can't talk anymore! It's always to tease me!

Johanna laughs, licking the candy again.

**At home…**

-Alexis? – He says hearing the apartment too quiet. – Alexis, I'm home.

He finds a note over the kitchen counter: "Went shopping and cinema with Alexis." _Meredith was here!_ But he continues to read: "Love, KB."

-The apartment it's all our, kids!

Johanna starts jumping over the couch.

-What are you doing?

-Mom says "don't"!

-I heard that jumping over the bed it's way more fun!

-Is it?

-Join me, won't you? – He says running upstairs with Junior in arms. – Wait, wait just a second. – He runs to the bathroom and grabs a tooth brush. He puts it on Junior's mouth and the kid relieves himself, scratching the tooth that was beginning to show up.

Junior was sitting on the floor while Johanna and Rick were jumping over the bed. Rick tickles Johanna and he hears her stomach grunting.

-What is this? Looks like a hungry lion under bed? Or maybe it's a giant and grumpy bear! I'm so scared! – And he hides under the sheets, hearing Johanna laughing.

-It's my belly, dad! –Johanna says.

-Are you sure? – He says putting his head out the sheets. After Johanna nodding, he asks again: - Are you sure? Because I don't wanna be eaten by a grumpy bear. For grumpy and hungry I already have your mom! - Yet he was saying half a sentence and already repented of to say in front of them. Luckily, Johanna couldn't understand the meaning of the sentence, so he laughs along with her.

Alexis and Kate get home; full of bags on hands and they face the chaos: pillows scattered all over the floor, so as toys. Junior is sleeping, sitting on the armchair with the tooth brush falling from his mouth, Johanna is playing on the floor and Rick is writing, sitting over the small glassed table.

-And this is what happens when you leave kids alone with kids! – Kate says on a sigh.

-Hi. – He places a kiss on Alexis head who after it, walks to go to her bedroom.

-Want me to take your bags?

-You don't mind?

-Of course not, give it to me. – The teenager says taking the bags from Kate's hands.

-Hi my love. - He tries to kiss Kate, but she stops him putting a hand on his mouth.

-You may get a kiss after you pack up this mess. And don't look at me that way, 'cause this time, it's not gonna work. – She demands after noticing his 'lost puppy'+ 'charming and sexy' look. He smiles like saying 'Yeah right, it's not gonna work!' She tries to continue serious.

-Fine, you're the one who lose!

-Put everything on the place. – She laughs, giving him a slap on the ass.

-You know I like that!

-Who's losing now! – She gives a suggestive look as she sits on the edge of the kitchen counter seeing him fulfilling her order.

After everything was on the right place, he approaches her, puts her knees away and puts himself in their midst. He kisses her and starts placing kisses down her neck.

-Stop, stop Johanna is there and Alexis is home. – She says between giggles.

He understood that wasn't the time or place, so he just supports his arms on her thighs and tells her:

-You know what she told me today?

-What?

-"Dad, you're so easy!"

Kate laughs under his kind of critical look.

-And that came in what purpose?

To answer her, he pulls out the pocket the baseball tickets.

-I offered her a lollipop so she wouldn't tell you.

-The first game of the season? Oh my God! – She grabs his cheeks and gives him a long, feeling and thankful kiss. – Thank you so much, thank you. – She speaks breathless.

-Anything for you my lover. – He pulls her for another kiss. – I've something else to you.

-What?

-It's a surprise.

-Really! – She rolls her eyes.

**The game day…**

Rick is taking Johanna over his shoulders and Alexis under his arm. Martha is walking arm in arm with her beloved Chet and Kate is bringing Junior by hand.

-This is our sits. – Says Alexis looking at the seven empty seats behind the second base.

-Well, sit. – Rick is letting everyone passing. – I'm gonna take Junior and JoJo. – He says taking Junior by hand.

-Where? – Kate asks clueless. - The game is almost starting.

-I'll be right back.

-I know yours "right back"!

-Promise, I'll back before the game start.

-And now, - A man starts speaking. _You told me you'll be here before the game start Rick!_, Kate thinks to herself. - To throw the ball to open one more baseball season, the famous bestselling novelist, Richard Castle.

He sees everyone rising up and applauding him, he thinks: _Wow, I'm really that famous! _Alexis, Kate, Martha and Chet rise from the chairs too, but to see him, flabbergasted. He takes now, Johanna by hand and carries the little Rick Jr. on his arms and prepares to throw the ball. After throwing it, he gets another applauding and Johanna runs to the catcher, who offers her the ball. He returns again to his seat and teases Kate:

-I told you I'd back before the game start!

She sits Junior on her lap and Rick does the same but with Johanna. Kate leans and kisses him on the cheek.

-It was a good pitch!

At the end of the game, they returned home, happy with the New Yorkers victory. In the middle of the way, someone calls him. He puts on speaker:

-Bro, we saw you on TV! – Esposito says excited. – How it was?

-Normal, it was just throwing the ball.

-Normal? – Ryan protests. – Wish I could be you on those seconds!

-Ok, next time I'm invited to open a baseball season, I'll call you!

-Really? – They say at the same time.

-You think? First would be Katie, my lady!

-Nothing personal Beckett, but I'd kill you for that chance. – Ryan jokes.

-The question is: "Who would die first, me or you?" - After they all laugh, except of course Ryan who pouted a little, she says: - See tomorrow guys.

-See ya. – Esposito says, ending the call.


	5. Chapter 5

In forward chapters I'll refer how Lanie and Esposito "thing" began. For now, just stick with the fact they are together, you know, sharing apartment, just boyfriend-girlfriend thing. Oh, they've been doing it for more or less a year… In the middle of the story, it becomes a bit, well; I'm not changing the rating to T because it's just this little bit.

-It's good Ricky? – Kate says to her son.

-Yummy yummy.

-Guess who made this appetizing pasta? – Rick says, expecting they point to him, but Junior and Johanna not even hesitate to point to Kate. –No, I cooked!

-Nah ah! – Johanna mocks.

-I cooked! If you think contraire, give me proofs.

-Mom cooks better!

-I can cook too Mademoiselle! – He says approaching his forehead to hers. Kate just watches and laughs. After all, she's like her, and she already enjoys a father-daughter tiff. – Tomorrow, I'm gonna cook a dinner so big and delicious that you'll become a cask and I'll have to take you to roll into bed.

-How? – She points the stairs. Rick deviate his look to there too.

-Oh, she's good!

-Well, like mother like daughter. – Kate boasts.

-Oh, look: mom has ego! Dad is not the only blame!

-Yeah, but there's a difference: mine isn't big as yours. I don't get hurt that much as you do!

-Mom is so funny today; - He had no chance to continue because the bell rang uninterruptedly.

He opens the door and the woman enters throwing the jacket to his face. She grabs Kate's hand and pulls her upstairs.

-Hi Castle, sorry to bother you at this time-, Oh, indeed, come in. May I take your jacket? Thanks. Can I speak with Kate? Sure. – Rick says still holding the door and simulating the speech Lanie should have done. He raises his index finger when he feels the jacket is dripping down his face and hanging on his finger. He bangs the door and sits again, eating.

Lanie pulls Kate upstairs, enters on her bedroom and pushes her against the door making the door bang loudly.

-Hi… - Kate says on an attempt to understand what is moving Lanie. The woman in cause is walking circles, taking hand to her forehead. She turns quickly and says:

-I'm pregnant.

Kate knows Lanie would be happy, but she's not so sure about Esposito, but, even so, she dares to talk:

-Have you told Esposito?

-You think? He doesn't want kids.

-Did he tell it to you? Directly?

-Not directly. But, every time I touched quietly on the subject, he also quietly denied any interest in having children.

-Maybe he never thought about it clearly, maybe because he was never in that situation.

-Good, just like Jenny said twenty minutes ago!

-You have been with Jenny too?

-What you want me to tell you friend?

-I know, I know. This is my business. – Kate just hugs Lanie. She wants to help her, but she doesn't know how. Or maybe she does:

-Tell Ryan.

-What?

-Tell Ryan to go kind of preparing Esposito for the idea and then you talk with him.

Lanie hugs Kate so tightly that leaves her breathless.

-Thank you so much girl. And, promise me you won't tell anyone, at least for now.

-Huh, Lanie? – She calls as she walks out the door. – Don't be so stressed, isn't good.

-Ok. Bye.

-What does she wanted?

Kate does the sign of sealing lips and throwing away the key.

-Sorry, promise wouldn't tell.

-Oh, BFF secrets. JoJo, I want to know everything about everything. Your mom will check all of your boyfriends and I'll kick them if I don't like them, agreed?

The girl nods not even knowing in what is she agreeing.

-And you Mister, I want to know everything about your girlfriends, I can you give some advices.

-Oh please, you so macho-man! You lost virginity when you were 14 and you're encouraging your son to be just like that but your daughter may not get a boyfriend! – He looks at her like he has written on his eyes: 'That's exactly that!' – You know, Alexis told me Paige's brother is heartbroken, alone, totally free, no girlfriend, needs a shoulder to cry on. – At that point he was already dialing Alexis' number. – Rick? Rick, I was kidding!

-What? You gave me a fright to death!

-Dad is dying? – Johanna asks with tears filling her eyes. – I don't want dad to die. – And then she starts crying profusely.

-No, no, no, no, no, dad is not dying. Dad is fine. – But no matter what he says, she continues crying. – Hey, dad is here, and dad is okay. – He grabs her from the chair and rocks her side by side, repeating the same idea on and on and on.

It passed two hours; he was still trying to hush her. Kate had washed the dishes, put Junior in bed and called Lanie to know more about their little secret. Kate grabs Johanna and sits her on the edge of the kitchen counter.

-JoJo, look at me and stop crying. – The girl takes a little to stop crying and breath between sobs, all cover sweat. – Everyone is gonna die, you, me, dad, Junior, Alexis, grams, everyone, but in many, many years.

-How many?

-More than those you can count.

-Millions?

-Trillions of millions of billions.

-It wasn't easier say 'zillions'!

-Shut up, not talking to you Rick! Understood little girl? – Johanna sniffs again and Kate cleans her face. – Bed now? – She itches the red and swollen eyes red and throws herself into Kate's arm.

She falls over the bed while he's taking off his all wet shirt and going to a shower. From the inside of the fogged shower cabin, he can notice she's one the bathroom too. She opens a little bit the door and peeks covering herself with a towel:

-May I?

-Sorry…towels not allowed! – And as he says this, he pulls her inside with him, crashing his lips against hers.

There isn't anything better than that, on her opinion. She feels the hot water running down their bodies while he's kissing her fervently.

-I think… - She tries to say between the kisses. - I think we should… we should take a bath sometimes….instead…instead of just… playing.

-You're right, turn around.

He doesn't gives her time to do that, he turns her himself. He grabs the soap and rubs it slowly on her back. He runs his hands up and down her back, massaging a little bit, hearing her moaning really low. He slopes on her back; kissing her on the neck and shoulders, running his hands on her smooth skin and on a fast move he grabs her waist and pulls her even more against him. He bites her earlobe and she faces him, passing her hands up his chest to his neck and pulls him for a kiss. He crashes her against the cold wall, sending her unintentionally a shiver down her spine. Since the moment she got in the tub, she could see and feel his organ, but she decided to tease him just a bit more and not satisfying his willing, not right there. She gets off the tub and starts drying herself with the towel he had taken from her at the beginning.

He stays on the tub, turns the water to cold and tries to calm himself down. At some point, he realizes he can't, so, he dries himself a little bit and goes to the division along. She pretends to be trying to sleep, wrapped on the towel. He lies next to her, placing kisses from her naked arms to her mouth and she turns face up. He keeps kissing her until his hand unwraps the towel, leaving her exposed naked before his eyes. At the first kiss placed a bit more down her neck, she closes her eyes and tries to control her breathing. But, he keeps going, trailing kisses down her to her knee and trailing up on the other leg. He buries his head on her shoulder and she wraps her arms around his neck, moaning into his ear, both breathing heavily, without making any sound louder than the moans and whispers. He leaves her, staying in the same position, both recovering their breaths, both panting. He tries to roll over and lie on the other side of the bed, but she holds him tightly whispering:

-Just sleep in here. – She doesn't want to let the warm of their bodies, one over the other, get away. – I'm…I'm afraid to awake up. – She confesses.

-Why? – He says facing her eyes.

-I'm so damn scared that maybe someday I awake and I realize all of this was only a dream.

-Me too. I'm afraid to awake up and don't see the ring in my finger, the kids in their bedroom and you next to me. But, then, I open my eyes and you're here, next to me.

-It scares me a little, but this is reality, right?

He nods and then continues:

-This is real, and I don't change it for anything.

-Me neither. – She feels his lips kissing her, making her understand that he's there, nothing's going to happen.

-Come here. – He rolls off her and lies down, pulling her closer to him. He tries to hold her hand, but she plays a little bit with his fingers until she lets him hold her hand and they intertwine the fingers.

7 a.m and Kate is opening her eyes; the "awaking up call" wouldn't delay.

-Beckett (…) Yeah, I'm going… - She stops when she notices Johanna at the bottom of the bed. They don't know how, but she and Junior can jump off the crib. – Johanna, what happened?

-Can I sleep here? – The girl says trying to slip under the bed sheets.

-No! – Kate says bewildered.

-No?

-No. – From the phone, she could hear Esposito calling her, but apparently he understood she was dealing with an important business, so he calls Ryan and Lanie to hear the conversation.

-Why?

-'Cause, today you can't.

-JoJo, what you doing where? – Rick says pulling the sheets and covering the most he could.

-Why can't I go to bed with you?

-Dad is naked! – Kate answers, not seeing any other answer besides the truth.

-Why? You're naked too mom? – The others three are completely enjoying the talking.

-JoJo, come here. – Alexis says from the outside and she obeys.

-Oh God, that was close.

Kate realizes she stills holding the phone. When she puts it on the ear, she can hear the giggles from the other side. _It's gonna be a long day!_ She not even bothers to say: 'I'm gonna hang up', she just hangs up.

-New evidences or new case? – He tries to grab her but she goes to the wardrobe, start dressing up.

-Neither. Paperwork.

-Interesting, can I go?

-You've been there last week.

-Let me go!

-Is there any way I can persuade you?

-Nope! And, this time, if I'm a good boy again, you can show me the career of shots?

-That was last week. Behave well, and I let you go with me to the gym.

-Uh, the picture of you fighting with another woman…strangely rousing!

-Who said I'm gonna fight with a woman? Maybe I challenge you!

-Even better!

-Better would be you be dressed up and calling a nanny! – She says leaving the bedroom, completely dressed.

They leave the elevator and Ryan and Esposito are sitting with the feet over the desk, twisting their heads, following something on the computer and releasing some interjections of perplexity.

-Hey guys, wow, that's…odd! – She says also staring at the small screen.

-No, it's not that odd. – Kate surprises them showing on their backs. – So, that's why I'm coming to do paperwork, so you can stay here and watch p-

-Shhh! – The three turn the eyes to her covering their lips with one finger.

-If Montgomery knows! - Ryan tries to silence her down.

-Castle! – Montgomery comes out his office to greet Castle.

-Speaking of the devil! – Esposito finishes, getting up and leaning _nothing_ suspicious on the desk, so as Ryan following his partner.

Kate sighs and sits at her desk, starting the huge pile of paperwork. _Well, guess boys will always be boys! What else can I do?_

-Hey Castle, how's things?

-Good, good. – He says trying to turn Montgomery on the contraire direction of the guys, but there is no way of moving that man.

-We need to arrange another poker game with the Mayor, and the judge-

-Yeah, yeah, later! – He says clearly trying to fly him away, and it actually worked.

Ryan and Esposito face now the black screen and the computer's cable swinging on the edge of the desk. The three turn eyes to Kate, who continues writing, pretending to be alien and innocent to the situation.

-We...we…- Ryan tries to complain but it feels like the words were gone.

-We took one hour to find this! – Esposito helps his borrowed brother.

-This was good stuff! – Even Rick helps the case.

-Guess what? – She mumbles. – I'm going to take one hour to finish this paperwork! Are you getting my point?

-Looks like someone got up on the wrong side of the bed this morning! – Ryan criticizes.

-Or maybe 'dad was naked' and wasn't finish is work!

-I always finish my work! – He says really angry, trying to ignore Ryan and Esposito laughs.

-Don't wash your dirty linen in public! – Kate bewares him. – That's exactly what they want.

Sometimes she just has the idea that he doesn't hear a word she says, and now it's one of those moments.

…

-Hold it! – Kate orders to Rick who can't hold correctly the punching bag.

-I'm trying, but you strong as hell!

-Can I ask you something? – She asks, keep punching the bag.

-Sure, what is it?

-Why did you marry me?

-'Cause you're hot, really good at your job, and kind of slutty! Ouch! – He says after she punches really hard the bag.

-Why was it?

-You do you care?

-I wanna know!

-Ok, I married you 'cause it was the right thing to do.

-"The right thing to do"?

-You were pregnant-

-Don't believe in you! – And pushes harder the bag. – Why was it? What did you saw on me? What do I have in special?

-I haven't married you because I could live with you.

-What? – She says on an attempt to breathe, totally confused.

-I married you because you're the one I can't live without. – And he looks to her, with his blue his shinning, touching her hand lightly. – When I first saw, I could never imagine how far we would come. And, I'm just simply the luckiest guy alive. I don't wanna do a single mistake or even think about losing you. We only have one chance to love like and I don't want to ruin it. Not with you, you're too precious and important. You're purely extraordinary; there are no words to describe how… - He thinks really hard, but he has no other word. – How dear and amazing and… how you are everything to me. You're my life Kate…I'm proud to say that I admire and love you…so much.

She just stood quiet, listening. She felt a tear running down her cheek, and when she couldn't bear it anymore, she hugged him so powerfully like the floor was about to break on the middle of them, and she didn't wanted to lose him.

-Me too. – She says. – Everything you said. – And she kept hugging him strongly.


	6. Chapter 6

**I know, I'm probably a bit sick, well, not that much because Christmas is coming…soon! I believe Christmas has a special spirit…and I also believe everyone knows the song is "Jingle Bells"! The second song it's "Our last summer" by ABBA. Anyway, my classes are starting Monday (Sept. 13****th****), so I'll not have much time to write( too bad), but I'm seeing my friends, that I'm missing so much. Sorry for the outburst. One more thing: I appreciate the reviews that you gave me, and hopefully you'll give me…Enjoy reading as much I enjoy writing. **

-Oh, - Rick starts.

-Jingle bells, jingle bells. – Johanna continues.

-Jingle, all the-

-WAY! – Rick Jr. screams.

-Oh, what fun is it to-

-Ride. – Johanna sings.

-In a one-

-HORSE! – Rick Jr. screams again.

-Open sleigh; Jingle bells, jingle-

-Bells, jingle all the way; - Johanna takes the time to show her father she can sing.

-Oh, what-

-FUN! - These are the only two words the little boy can get from the song: 'horse' and 'fun'.

-It is to ride in a one

-HORSE! - He jumps over his father.

-Open,-

-Sleigh. Yeah, pretty good my children!

-Hey dad. – Alexis almost enters on the apartment in little hops. After getting rid of the scarf, the hat and gloves, she gives a loudly kiss on her father's cheek, and then on the little brothers, half-brothers. – Do you know if Grams is passing Christmas with us?

-You know you grandmother, don't you? She'll reveal it almost on the day!

-And I'll pass all night speaking of Chet.

-"Why can't he understand I want to spend Christmas with MY family and him. I don't want to spend such an important holyday with HIS family. I want him and MY family; he wants me and HIS family!" – Rick says remembering last year speech, which is exactly the same from two years ago.

-Kate is the one who hears her!

-I believe she doesn't even listen half of it!

-Dad, can I ask you somethin'? – Johanna inquires.

-Of course my emerald eyes.

-Why Lexis don't call 'mom' to mom?

_Oh God, what I'm gonna answer? ...It really has to be the truth…_

-Mom… your mom… isn't Lexis' mom.

-Why?

-Adult things, it's too complicated. But mom is your mom and Junior's mom.

-And you're my daddy! – She hugs him.

After that sentence, he felt like is mind had flashed two years ago. He was seeing Demming and Kate together, he was leaving to the Hamptons, he returned, she had broken up with him and left her pregnant. As soon as his mind returns to present, he reciprocates the hug and says:

-Yeah…I'm your dad.

Seeing that her father gets a bit struggle with that talking, Alexis suggests:

-Hey Johanna, wanna help me do a snowman?

-Yep. – Then she looks at Rick. – Can I?

-Sure, but be careful and wrap up really well-

-Dad, I'm not five!

-But she's three! – He completes putting Johanna on the floor, who until right now has been on his lap. – And you Mister, - He looks at his junior version wrapped up on the Christmas tree's lightings. - We have a mission to finish.

-Mission? – Junior asks with his eyes shining, totally interested while his father is unwrapping him.

-Oh yeah, have you forgot the Christmas tree? – Then he laughs a little bit seeing the cuteness of his child: a two year old boy, green eyes scintillating, and sitting on the floor wrapped on Christmas tree's lightings, flashing. – You look like a little present!

-My presents? – He asks totally conscious that Santa Claus doesn't exist. Johanna had found, last year, the presents under the bed, so she figured Santa wasn't real and told everyone, really disappointed.

-You know what day is today? – After receiving a negative nod, he continues. - It's 17th December. Christmas is at 24th/25th. Count down the days, kid. You have to wait a bit more so you can see your presents.

Kate gets on the apartment, a heading to the stairs.

-Hi K-

-I'm tired!

-Ok… - He says with a clueless face. – Oh, I remembered now, the Mayor invited us to his Christmas party.

-Good, - She declares not uninterested, but totally distracted. - When?

-Tonight…

-Tonight? You say that with the biggest normality possible-

-I got you a dress. You'll be stunning. Upstairs. Wardrobe. – When she's climbing the stairs, he says sarcastically. – And thanks for notice and help me decorating the Christmas tree! – On the instant he puts an ornament; Junior takes other and hides it. – Hey Junior, wanna hot chocolate?

-Yes! – He says on little jumps.

-Well, let dad finish decorating the tree! – The kid regrets and starts bringing to him all the ornament he had hidden, except for one. He just holds it close to his chest and looks at Rick with an abandoned puppy face, asking with the look: "Can I put it?" – The star is at the end big boy.

…

-Ok, don't slip it over you. I'll be right back. – He gives a mug full of hot chocolate to Junior who's sitting on the couch, covered with a fleece blanket and watching cartoons.

He knocks almost inaudibly and waits until she gives him permission to enter. She sits on the edge of the bed, with a tired look. He kneels on her feet and asks crestfallen:

-Was something I said? Something I did?

-No, no, no. Don't martyr yourself with that. – She kisses him on the forehead. - No.

-Then, what is it? I respect if you don't want to tell, just let know me it's everything ok.

-Everything's ok, there's nothing you should be worrying about. Seriously.

-You know I'm here…for anything…just for you. For anything you need...

- I know, my love, I know. – She leans to hug him and then explains a bit better. I'm just tired and feeling a bit ill-prepared.

-You think you may be…?

-Don't know, but when I know, I'll tell you. No matter what the answer is.

-I trust you. Now, you can sleep again, I won't bother you.

-I saw the dress…it's beautiful. – She affirms, lying on bed again.

-Beautiful things for a beautiful woman. – And leaves, giving her a kiss on the head.

…

-We're ready? – He says putting his hands around her waist and supporting his chin on her shoulder, while she was looking herself on the mirror.

-I just need the necklace you gave me for my birthday and the wristlet your mother gave me when I was pregnant of Johanna… - She turns and kisses him loudly. – And then we're ready.

He looks himself one last time on the mirror, snuggling once again the tie to the neck, and buttoning the blazer coat, part of his black smoking. He sees her by the corner of the eye: tighten dress, also black, with a zipper on the back and two small strings that crisscrossed on the back of her neck. She puts the wristlet on the left wrist and the necklace with the letter 'K' swinging, gold plated and that probably coasted him an arm and a leg.

-We're ready. – She says on a little laugh, interlacing her arm on his.

They distribute kisses to everyone there: Alexis, Junior, Johanna and Martha.

-Mother, thanks again to stay with them.

-Indeed, they are my grandchildren.

Kate feels like a poison moving up her chest and surfacing on her mouth. She holds to the couch and takes the hand to her belly.

-You're ok? – Rick approaches immediately, concerned.

-I'm with a bit of heartburn, that's all. You know, the paparazzi are already making me feel uncomfortable!

-If you're not ok, we stay. We don't need to go-

-I'm good, let's go. I don't like to be late.

Alexis lowers her voice and comments with her grandmother:

-You think she's…?

Martha only nods with a smile from ear to ear, as they leave.

…

-They can't get the song we danced on our wedding, but…they got us other song. May I have the courtesy to dance with you Madame? – He even does a bow as he stretches his hand.

-Well, of course my charming gentleman.

He pulls her close to his body, shaking lightly side by side. She releases his hand, lies her head on his shoulder and wraps her arms around his neck. He keeps holding securely her hips, holding his chin on her head. He sings on her ear:

-_I can still recall our last summer/ I can still see it all/ Walks along the Seine/ Laughing in the rain/ Our last summer/ Memories that remain. _– Then he asks: -Do I still have lead's feet?

-No. Now you have two anchors!

-Did I step over you?

-Twice.

-Sorry about that. I don't believe this is the best time, but I need to tell you this.

-What?

-I'm…I'm walking away from Nikki Heat. I believe this should be the end… What do you have to say?

-Are you sure with your decision?

-I believe I wrote everything I wanted for her and Rook.

-so, I'm good with it.

-Really? Because... I already got another proposal.

-You're going to write another novel series?

-Not…exactly. I'm accepting a proposal made to me four years ago.

-Four years? That would be-

-The secret agent whose name should not be said. And... I need…to travel…to London…

-When? For how long?

-My first trip is this weekend. Then, I believe I have to go to London, at least every… week.

-Every week? No…no. You have to reject it.

-I know, but this is one in a lifetime opportunity-

-What is more important to you? – He stops breathing as soon he realizes he's making her cry.

-You know exactly what it is…

-Not anymore. Every week to London?

He feels her grabbing strongly his coat.

-What's wrong Kate?

-I'm still not feeling really good.

-Come on. – He pulls her by hand to the outside. – I'm so sorry for you have to know this way-

-What way! Look, I'm…I know I'm being a bit rude and insensitive, but…for God sake, I…I can't let you go. Every day I'm on the field, I only pray for two things: I want my partners and friends to leave alive; and I want to get home at night, be thrown down by my kids kissing me, saying they miss me, and lie down on bed next to my husband, with whom I feel safe and vulnerable at the same time… something like I never felt in my whole life. If you want to go…I have to respect as much as you respect my decisions. Let's-

-Kate…

-No, let me finish. Let's give this a chance. You can always change your decision, right?

-I guess so…Kate, I'm not going if you don't want me to go. I don't want to go too, but, this is so big…

-Let's try it.

-You're sure?

-Yeah, you'd be this supportive if I wanted to do something like this, right?

-Right. – He mutters. – Kate? – He calls her when she was walking again to the inside. – No matter what happens next, I want you to remember this…

He holds her hand and turns her to him. He grabs her cheeks in hands and pulls her for a desperate kiss, maybe, urgent. In those moments, they forgot all the thoughts they usually have when they are kissing each other; they only focused who much they loved each other, the energy they were giving to that kiss. For moments, they let their minds fall on the empty, just on taking the most advantage possible of that kiss. That kiss was intense, felt, meaningful, was the only proof they needed to know they could count on the other._  
_


	7. Chapter 7

**What is written in**_** Italic**_** is a flashback, you already know that!**

He lies on bed of the hotel room. He closes his eyes for some instants. His mind flashes. The first flash: the lunch after the wedding ceremony.

_-Hey dude, now have a dog-collar. You look around, see a girl and when you try to reach her; you're at the end of the leash. – Esposito, one of his best men jokes. _

_-He's right, Castle! – Ryan agrees with his partner, which isn't motive to surprises. _

_-Oh please, my two best men instead of supporting me on my wedding day are reminding me that I'm stuck with her…forever, which is just the way I want._

_-Dude, you're totally caught! _

_-Esposito, when you get __**the**__ woman you you've been looking for, you'll be saying the same. Right, Ryan?_

_-For sure. I'm also thinking- And he starts lowering his voice. – In propose to Jenny. _

_-I am not getting married. And…- He stares right at Castle. – I'm not having kids._

_-I'm happy. I have Alexis, Johanna and now I'm having a baby boy. You don't know what you're saying Esposito. Being married and having kids is the best._

_-Have you chosen the name? _

_-I suggested Richard Edgar Castle, Jr-_

_-Your name you mean! – Ryan states again. – And, does she agree?_

_-She's…thinking! Man, we already finished one bottle of wine! – He asks trying to put more wine on his glass. _

_-Hey Castle, where's the lucky woman? – Montgomery asks, slapping him on the back. _

_-She's with Lanie and Jenny changing dress. She says it's a bit tight and it's no good that her belly is so crushed. _

_-Need to remind you that my detective was off duty nearly one year ago and now she's going to be home again for six months?_

_-We…we'll control the birth-rate…! _

_-Not interested! – Montgomery states, sitting next to his wife, kids, Martha and Chet. _

_-Here are my women. – He says as he sees Alexis, Kate and Johanna. Alexis and Kate sit as he picks Johanna and sits her on his lap. – Look, it's the goofy Uncle Kevin and the goofy Godfather Javier. _

_-Who you like most? It's me isn't it Johanna? Is the coolest Godfather ever, isn't it?_

_-No, she likes Uncle Kevin, don't you?_

_-Girl, you only have right to like one of them when they grow up! – Montgomery states calling her to go to his lap. – You're such a gorgeous girl._

…

_-Bro, we need to cheer this lunch!_

_-Even more? – Kate asks amused. – Five bottles of wine and yours pathetic jokes aren't enough?_

_-No. And, I know exactly what this needs... – He whispers to Ryan and they both climb up the table. – A striptease! _

_After a while, the three Stooges were up on the table only wearing: boxers, socks, and shoes. _

_-You gonna stop now, right? Rick, your daughters are here!_

_-Ok. – And he jumps off the table. _

_-Hey, hey, hey, wait bro. There's something it's missing. – Esposito claims, grabbing Rick's braces and the bow tie. He ties again the bow tie around Rick's neck and holds the braces on his boxers. – That's perfect! I'm gonna do that on me too._

_-So as I, it makes you look…how's that word…?_

_-Stupid? Ridiculous? – Lanie says. – Stop me when I'm right!_

_-Attractive! _

_Esposito jumps off the table too, and Lanie teases:_

_-Oh, you don't have anything else to me?_

_-Sorry babe, the show's over! _

_-It really is?_

_He climbs up again on the table and kneels close to her face:_

_-We could finish this in some other pl… - He couldn't finish his sentence because the table falls down and he falls right over Lanie who isn't that concerned for having him up on her. _

_-We __**really**__ could finish this some other place!_

_Ryan bursts into laughs, walking back, walking back, walking back once more and falling down table. _

_-You're ok? – Jenny peeks over the table._

_-Yeah…just may need a helping hand._

_-You're not gonna get up Esposito?_

_-Why? Here is __**so**__ good! _

_-I believe it is, but – She lowers the voice. – Everyone is watching. _

_-Ok, fine I get up. _

-Why can't I remember anything else? ...Oh yeah, I fell asleep and awoke next day on my bed. – Rick concludes out loud, lying on the hotel bed with his hands behind his then, he continues:

_-Dude, what happened yesterday? I awoke up and Lanie was there…on bed…with me! – Esposito freaks out, telling Ryan and Rick on the station._

_-And me? I awoke up and I have some weird hematomas on my back. Don't know what the hell happened!_

_-Yeah right, you think your worst? Kate and I won't travel on honeymoon, so we decided to spend it…in our house-_

_-Did any of your daughters caught you two…you know?_

_-I would like that better than be lying, well, spread on bed, with the same "outfit" I was using last time I recall, and my freshly wife is pregnant and sleeping on the couch…_

_-Nothing happened?_

_-Apparently and-_

_-And you still owe me a massage, Mister. – Kate whispers on his ear that he even shakes. _

Suddenly, his mind flashes again, now this time to hospital room when he was talking with Johanna while Kate was, supposedly sleeping, and that originated their life together.

_That day, well now second day have been a rush. As he is entering to the room and thinking he will sit and close his eyes for a minute, a nurse enters and leaves Johanna. _

_-Well, at least, a good motive to keep me awake. _

_Johanna is asleep but he can't resist in grab her in arms. Beckett starts to awake but she doesn't opens the eyes because he starts to talk low, almost whispering to Johanna. _

_-Hi, you must to know who I am. That's right; I'm that annoying man who insisted in talking with you and telling you a bunch of stories. You know, you so cute when you're asleep. And you're just like your mom: gorgeous. I bet you have hers beautiful green eyes, and I hope you have a few or nothing of your father, because he deserves nothing. And you know why: because he's your father but not you dad. – At this time he is walking from one end to the other of the room. – I promise you a thing that will make your mom happy: I'll take you and her to the baseball games, to all of them. And you know what I'm going to do, sooner: I will tell her everything, I can't hold it anymore, I can't do this anymore-_

_He stops when she pretends to be awaking up._

_-Hey, you're awake. Look who's here. – He says putting Johanna on her arms. –But now, I have to tell you something-_

_-I can't do this anymore, too. _

_They stare up on each other's eyes for a moment and he breaks all of that kissing her, on a desperate and urgent kiss, hungry and eager to release the suppressed feelings._

_-I love you so much. – He says finally, taking a breath. _

_-I love you too. – And they smile to each other, kissing again. _

_-Now everything is fine. _

_-This is the best day in my life. – She says, unable to hide the smile, so as he._

His mind goes to the background again, this time, to Junior's first word(s).

_-Come Junior, one little word. Mom? Dad? … Nothing? Nothing at all? _

_-Dadda… Mamma… JoJo… Lexs. _

_-I was expecting only one word, but this is so great! – He quickly takes his cell from his pocket and calls Kate. _

_-Rick? Something happened?_

_-Yeah, listen to this: Junior say it again. – And he puts the phone on the son's ear. After a while thinking, he repeats:_

_- Dadda… Mamma… JoJo… Lexs._

_-Oh my God! Four words, that's unbelievable. _

_-Even more because I only said 'mom' and 'dad' more frequently. Our son is brilliant!_

_-I know! I just want to go home and hug my little baby boy._

_-I believe now you have too much to do, so, see you later. Love you. Can you say 'love you' to mom?_

_-Yeah, that would be asking too much._

_Rick approaches the phone on a hopeful chance and the little mumbles:_

_-Lov' ya! _

_-Oh my little copy of me, just for say all of this I'll give you a huge ice cream for lunch._

_-You know I still hear you! – Kate says. – If you give him ice cream I'll kill you!_

_-I was…I was kidding Katie…Kate…beauty? _

_-Today you're not taking me with your soft and melting words! Love you too. – And she hangs out. _

But his mind goes to another moment, the last, and maybe the most important and simple of all of them:

_-Kate, do you take Richard as your legitimate husband?_

_-I do._

_-And Richard, do you take Kate as your legitimate wife?_

_-Yes, I do. _

_-Ok, you may…continue kissing the bride!_

-**This** is my mistake. You're not here and I want to be with you. You're my wife, you're five months pregnant of twins, I'm not going with you to the ultrasounds, I wasn't present on my two kids' first day on kindergarten, I'm not there to support my daughter that's now choosing a college. I'm not there. Why the hell I still** here**? – He thinks loudly getting up from bed. He grabs the phone. – Hey, it's Richard Castle just to say that I resign myself (…) I don't care, I don't give a damn. (…) Talk with my agent Paula and cut off our contract. I have somewhere else to be. – And leaves the room, just thinking in go to the airport.


	8. Chapter 8

**What is written in**_** Italic**_** is a flashback, you already know that!**

-Can I? – Someone knocks on Kate's bedroom door.

-Come in.

-I'm sorry for bothering you-

-No way, I wasn't sleeping, and I don't think I'll do it in the next hours.

-But, everything's ok? – The person sits on the edge of the bed.

-Yeah. You know, carrying twins it's more difficult. – She lifts a little bit the sheets. – Come to here. So, what brings you here Alexis?

The teenager fits under the bed sheets and lies down face up just like Kate is.

-Colleges' applications are next week.

-I know. You've been talking about it for weeks. So?

-I'm undecided.

-About what?

-I know what college I want to go, and I'm pretty sure I can get in there, but-

-The options…

-Yeah, the options are killing me. I don't know what do choose.

-What are you options? The ones you want to follow?

-Forensic analyst or business management.

-Pretty different from each other!

-Exactly! What if in many years from now I have a super successful company and I wonder what would I get if I had chosen something else? Because, these aren't two things that are similar, that if I want later, specializes on the other option too.

-I don't know what to say Alexis, and it's because I don't want to help. It's just…it's your future, it's up to you choosing and I don't want to advice you incorrectly.

-How did you choose?

-I had plenty of options, just like you, but, I needed to…to solve my mother's unsolved case… It was a matter of fact, just a need…

-Sorry, didn't mean to bring the subject. It's just…I'm so confused…

-Have you talked with your father?

-Yeah, he mixed me even more! Unintentionally, I believe!

-Well, just think about what you like on both options, picture your future, with the positive and the negative things, and then decide.

-It's really what's left to do, isn't it? – She leans to Kate and kisses her on the cheek. – Well, thanks for the talking. It helped me a lot.

-Any time girl. – And she also reciprocates the kiss.

-You know, you gave me an advice that…my own mother…wouldn't give.

-I'm sorry if that was-

-No, no, don't be sorry. It's not your fault that my mother looks like a crazy aunt with a credit card. You've been a mother to me…on these lasts years…and I want to…thank you for that. – The teenager leaves as quiet as she entered.

Kate bites her lower lip; it sounds good hearing that from Alexis, actually, too good. She always tried to get close to Alexis, but never trying to replace her mother, because she, Kate Beckett, knows better than anyone that the role of mother can't be replaced or filled, just remembered with affection and tenderness. Now, she gets up and peeks on her kids' bedroom. She cuddles even more the bed sheets and blankets to them; places a kiss on each head and sits on the rocking chair, stroking her belly.

-Maybe I'll surrender to your father willing and call you Nicole and Malcolm. They aren't bad names, right? I have to say I loved them since the beginning, but I just like to tease dad! – She's smiling every time she speaks to her belly. It became a more on current habit, now that she is having a lot of insomnias and she's more "alone".

She lies down again on bed, half empty. That other half was only filled, during the first two months, in three days of the week. After the second month he was in London, he never came back. The writers and producers and over an infinite amount of people she don't understands half of them, keep him trapped there. They talk over the phone, they repeat they miss each other, but nothing else happens.

She turns to the other side and clutches the bed sheets. They still have his smell, his cologne spread all over it. _That cologne is what he calls: _

_-Some ordinary cologne, which used on the right man, does the right effects._

_She claims, saying: _

_-The magnet to attract women is the cologne! All the rest is accessory!_

_-Oh yeah? – He rolls over her. - So you don't want a piece of this really ruggedly handsome man?_

_-No, not interested! _

_-Would you be more interested if I get the rests of the chocolate cake, spread it in some places and lick it?_

_-You're such a kid!_

_-Why? This is dirty talk! I'm talking about some…really dirty places! With my tongue involved! _

_-When do you grow up and start licking me on those places without the chocolate cake's excuse! _

_-Oh God, you know what this is going to trigger, don't you?_

_-You mean, what is already triggered! _

_-Jeez, today you're really __cheeky, naughty and dirty. Just the way I like you here! _

_-You like that? – He nods like a kid who just got a present. – Well…I got to say that I like that skimming me on my thigh. It's-_

_-What? Say it! It's good isn't it? And it's huge isn't it? _

_-I never met someone with something that big. You want to know what's so big on you?_

_-Say it! – He almost begs. She rolls over him and purrs into his ear:_

_-Your…your ego! _

_-My ego? – He knows she's enjoying teasing him, he admits he's enjoying too. – So that's what you call __**him**__? Ego?_

_-I don't remember of naming it!_

_-Him! Naming HIM! _

She turns around again; trying to forget the forward scenes after that thought, but she just couldn't erase it from her mind. And the hours pass and she stills awake. Now she realizes that have been three months without those teasing talks, the awesome sex and then the romantic acts, the sweet words, the tenderness and heartfelt words.

But then tries to sleep, a little comforted by the knowledge that he also misses all this. But every night there are always those other thoughts that plagued her: "He doesn't return to New York since three months ago. What if now the words are fake words? And what if this is not true? If nothing it's true and the excuse he told me not to come back are just lies? What if he's... unfaithful? I can't even think about he…cheating on me. Not being faithful anymore…What if he found someone better? What if he wants to build another family? A new one, where I or no one else belongs to that family? What if this was one more of his crushes and I let deceive myself? What if…? "

She slowly fades away, falling on the deep and deserved sleeping. He gets home after the flight from London, puts his luggage on the bedroom's floor and goes to Alexis' bedroom. She's sleeping deeply, and at the bottom of the bed, he finds the forms to the college. She had everything filled, except the options. But, next to the forms, he found a notebook; it's open so nobody will know that he read what's written on it, and that Alexis's privacy had been violated. She had written both choices, pointed the cons and the pros and she got to the conclusion: forensic analyst. He smiles with her decision, but, no matter what her decision was, he would smile because she'll be happy with it.

He goes to Junior and Johanna's bedroom. He sits on the rocking chair and just observes them sleeping. His two little cuteness, his proofs to Kate's love, the kids he won't hesitate in spoil, moderately. Johanna is sucking on her thumb, and the little Junior hasn't release is pacifier, yet.

He goes back to his bedroom and kneels next to her face. He takes the hair from her face, stroking fearfully with his thumb her face. He places a kiss on her cheek, touching the corner of her lips, slowly but deeply. He doesn't even bother to change clothes or to go under the covers. He lies partly down and keeps kissing her on her exposed arms, neck and face. His kisses continue slowly and deeply, so deeply that his lips stay glued to her soft skin for a few seconds. He missed her so much. The kisses' trailing on her skin, the smell of her, to stroke her hair, let her sleep on his chest, to feel her lips on his, her tongue on his, their heats and sweats mixing, their hands intertwining, the stares at the eyes, how gazed he stays every time he sees her naked or not, the new touch found every time, the teasing talks, everything.

He strokes her belly, in two months there will be more two babies on the house.

-Rick? How…? What…? – She whispers.

-I resigned myself. – And before she could say anything else, he kisses her. – You're every minute in my mind, I couldn't stop thinking about you, the kids, my friends, and you. Wait, did I say I also thought about you?

-No.

-I thought about you all the time. – And he leans again to a kiss.

-Did I tell you what their names are? – She says as she strokes the belly.

-Not yet my sweetheart.

-Nicole and Malcolm.

-Hey! You agreed? It's Mal and Nikki!

-Yeah, I always liked the names-

-You only wanted to tease me, I know! – And they stood kissing until she fell asleep over his chest, and he fell asleep stroking her.


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry taking so long to post again, but I'm not having a lot of time and my computer is killing me…Anyway, I hope you haven't given up on my story. I leave more two chapters. I would like some reviews to light up my day. **

-Rick… She sounds like humming his name. – Rick come here, please.

-Rick just cut himself shaving! – He says peeking at the bedroom putting a band-aid on the cut.

She's lying on the bedroom over the sheets, dressed up and with the feet touching on the floor.

-Foot wears me, please!

-Aren't you who say: "I'm pregnant not sick!"

-They're twins! The belly is bigger and I'm so pregnant! I'm on the seventh month and I really would like to get at the end of the weeks!

He grabs high heels shoes.

-You really think so! I can barely stand over flat shoes!

-Ok, ok, don't be angry. I change the shoes. But, - He kneels next to her. – Reiterating what you said before, I think becoming a little paranoid.

-Why? – She says rising up her head and supporting the elbows on the bed.

-Just because the doctor said the premature born on twins is more frequent-

-It can happen!

-But it doesn't mean it as to be on you! He says you need to be doubly careful and go the appointments more often, and that's what we're doing. We're even going to those pre-natal classes!

-And, it stills not enough!

-You know what? You're doing even worst. You're over caring for absolute no reason Kate. You're getting stressed and that, yes, isn't good!

She lets herself fall back over the bed.

-What's wrong Kate? It doesn't matter if they born premature, they're not going to-

-Don't! Don't say it! – She says pointing her finger to his face.

-It's the true Kate; they're not going to die. But I understand your worries.

-You do?

-I'm going to be father again. And I get as anxious as you. You're a mother and I have to admit I'm a little bit shaky, but I know nothing is gonna happen. I care about my kids and I know I'm doing the bests I can. And I know you're doing it too. They're going to born strong, healthy, beautiful, smart.

-Of course they will. – She says recovering even more the mood, besides the fact she knowing she's not alone in anything. She has him no matter what.

-Of course they will, we made them! – He pulls her by hand to make her get up from bed.

…

-Beckett (…) I'm on my way. Thank you.

-Guys? – She calls Ryan and Esposito. – Can you hold the work for a little bit?

-Yeah, sure. Can we know where you're going?

-You'll get it when I'm back.

Ryan and Esposito look to each and shrug, they should be already accustomed to those Kate's phrases.

-Mommy, - Johanna whimpers. – My ear hurts.

-I'm gonna call dad to pick you up, ok?

As soon the elevator doors open, Ryan and Esposito see Kate carrying Johanna, who wasn't talking or being active what made them conclude she's sick.

-Come here to uncle Javi. Let's give your mother a bit to relax. You're sick little girl?

She just nods resting the head over Esposito's shoulder.

-You know, Diego is a bit sick too. He's at home under fleece blankets, which is where you should be too.

-He's alone?

-No, aunt and I, we hired a nanny to be with him.

-Mom is calling dad for he picks me up.

-I think that's good. He'll take you to doctor and then home. Have you seen Uncle Kevin new tie? It's checkered, yellow and black.

-He looks like a zebra! – She giggles a little.

-Jo, dad is coming. Can you hold a bit?

-A little bit, my ear is hurting badly.

-So, you stay here with Uncle Javier and Uncle Kevin, ok?

-Uncle Kevin? – Johanna stretches from Esposito's arms to Ryan.

-Wanna go to the observation room?

-Ok.

-Come on Esposito, help me out. She doesn't stop whimper.

-Come here niña. You're hot, probably with fever.

-Hey guys, where's Kate? – Ryan an Esposito only point to the glass. – And, how's my little Jo? – He grabs her in arms. – What's hurting you my little girl?

-My ear.

-Hey, can you tell Kate I'm going the hospital?

-Yeah, sure. Go.

…

-Good night. – Kate enters home kissing Rick. – How is she?

-She's sleeping now. The doctor says the otitis will pass soon.

-And you big boy, what are you doing up so late?

-Waitin'!

-Waiting? For whom?

-You mom, and Mal, and Nikki. – Junior presses his ear against Kate's belly and starts stroking it. – It's big brother talking!

Kate only can stroke her son's hair, because for her, there's nothing else she can do to reply his affection and cuteness to her and his little brothers. He kisses her belly and then turns his blue-greenish eyes to her, asking:

-Can I sleep with you and dad?

-Of course you can. Come on. – And Junior places between the parents, grabbing their hands.

-Dad, can you tell me a story?

-I don't know. Mom needs to sleep.

-This was my last case. I'm officially on maternity leave.

-Even so, you need to sleep.

-Maybe your story helps me.

-Ok, let me think.

-Dad. – Rick hears behind him, so he figures it can't be Junior. – I can't sleep.

-Come here Jo, you can sleep with us too. – He grabs her and lies her down in the middle of him and Kate, right next to Junior.

-And Lex? – Junior asks.

-Alexis is at some friend's house. We're gonna sleep the four of us in here.

-The six of us. – Kate corrects.

-Of course, the six of us.

Johanna rests her head over Rick's chest as he starts the story, and in seconds sleeps. Junior takes a bit long to do the same, and when he notices, Kate has fell asleep as well. He stretches the hand and lights off the lamp, whispering:

-Good night.


	10. Chapter 10

**Since the last chapter it passed 2 years, so Johanna is now 6, Junior is 5 and the twins, Malcolm and Nicole are 2. **

-Hey, what you doing? – Rick asks to his son hidden behind the couch.

-Shh! – He says covering his lips with his finger and then whispers: - I'm on a super ultra mega secret mission!

-Which mission?

-Hiding from mom!

-Good! Can I join you?

-But you have to be really, really careful and be completely- He almost spells the word so slow he said it. - mouthed shut!

-Yes captain!

-It's Detective Rick Castle Jr. for you!

-Well, I'm sorry for disrespecting you Master detective!

-Richard Edgar Castle… - Kate calls in middle tone from the upstairs.

-What did you done young man?

-Me? I've done nothing. I must have been you!

-Nah, nah, it was you!

-Nah, nah, you!

-Junior and Senior! – Kate finishes seeing none of them had appeared on her presence.

-Let's see what your mother wants.

-Good. – She says leaning against the door frame of the boys' bedroom. – Junior, you may start putting all the toys on the same place. And you Mister Senior, you have to choose two options: A-You may start helping Junior keeping all the toys; B-You may help Johanna with the homework; C-You may give Malcolm a shower; D-You may try to put Nicole on bed.

-Ok, I take A and…it can be C.

-You really do everything not to help your daughter with the homework, don't you?

-Kind of…

-Just don't think you'll have an easiest work…

-Yeah right! What's so difficult in keep toys, give a shower to a boy and put two kids on bed?

-It's not that easy!

-Good, but yours isn't that easiest too!

-Fine!

-Fine!

They turn back to each other.

-Ok Junior, open the toy chest. Help your old man keeping the toys. – After a while, he proposes: - Ok, I have an operation to you.

-What operation?

-Let's find Malcolm.

-And what do I win with that? – He says crossing arms.

After a lot of thinking and head scratching, Rick answers:

-One more pancake tomorrow morning.

-Deal! – Junior leaves the bedroom running, followed by his father until he kneels looking down the crib. Rick does the same and they find Malcolm, trying hard to be quiet.

-Ah-ah! Got you big boy! – He holds Malcolm over his shoulder under the kid's amused laugh. – Junior, go change clothes and slip into bed. Now! – He says seeing that the boy was still staring at him. – And you mister, we're taking a nice bath.

-No! – Malcolm saying struggling and moving frenetically his legs.

-Look at you. – Rick states putting Malcolm face to the mirror. His messy brown hair and the black spots all over his face, and ever around one of his green eyes were telling he needed a bath. – You're all dirty. Dad is going to show you bath can be fun.

Johanna sometimes scratches the head with the pencil sometimes hit with it lightly on the chin under Kate's caring look. By the corner of the eye she could see Nicole running after Storm, their dog, Christmas' present from Rick to the whole family.

-Mom?

-Yes sweetie?

-I've finish.

-Great. Do you like school?

-Yeah, it's so cool. And I really like who sits next to me-

-You already have a friend, that's so good. Isn't it? - She says with a funny smile.

-Yep. Especially when my friend is a boy! Night mom! – She leans over the table, kisses Kate on the cheek and jumps off the chair. Then she runs upstairs leaving Kate with an incredulous face.

-We're not telling this to Rick! - She whispers to herself her thoughts.

Kate puts Johanna notebook on her schoolbag and prepares Nicole to go to bed.

-Come on Storm, get off bed. Come on, come on, move, move! – She says opening the bedroom's door allowing the dog to get out.

Then she goes downstairs, followed by Rick. He grabs her by back on her waist, kissing her on the neck:

-Story was read to the kids. What's left?

-You know…

-Hum… so good! I'm eager to do it!

-You are, really? – She says with a sly face.

-We're...we're not talking about the same, right?

-I wash, you clean the dishes.

-Damn!

Kate laughs while she walks to the sink and throws him the dish cloth.

-Have you talked to Alexis?

-I spoke with her yesterday. There's no need to being over her so much now that she's in college.

She glimpses at him, not really believing in what he was saying.

-Yeah, – He says sighing next. – my little girl is growing up. Well, she's already grown up. – He puts a really sad face for admitting that.

She kisses him on the cheek and rests her head on his shoulder, rubbing his chest saying:

-Don't be like that. You know she loves you no matter how grown up she is.

-Do you love your father that much? Enough to go tell him secrets?

-Of course I love my father, but I'm 38! I'm not telling my father my…personal…secrets… - She gives him the dishes. - And, truthfully, you can't expect Alexis to do it.

-I know. It'll take a while until I…assimilate that. – He says putting the dishes on the cupboard. She wraps her arms around his neck and places a kiss on his cheek.

-Come on, let's go to bed. – She whispers supporting her head on his shoulder.

-I'm going later. I desperately need to finish this chapter or Gina kills me.

-Ok. – She couldn't resist in kissing him again, this time on his lips, smoothly. – Just don't make me awake up in morning and having Storm sleeping next to me.

-Let's see what I can do.

…

-Rick…Rick…- She whispers shaking lightly his arm. – Rick, it's morning. Awake up. – She strokes his hair and starts trailing kisses from the back of his ear to his neck. – Rick, Gina is here.

He raises his head taking a look around the office.

-You got me!

-How long have you been awake?

-Hum… - He pulls her by hand and sits her on his lap, kissing her.

-Stop, stop it! – She says between giggles. – I need…I need to go the work…

-Ok.

-Ok! – She asks in doubt. Usually, he isn't that obedient, especially in these situations.

-Yeah 'ok'. I need to take the kids to kindergarten and school. And, I know I have to take Johanna to baseball training and Junior to soccer training.

-Since when you're that punctual?

-Did I say I was taking them on time? – He gets up holding her by hips and her feet are swinging in the empty.

-I really need to go Rick.

-Need?

-But I don't want to go. – She says almost whining. He hits the head on his shoulder and holds her arms around his neck. – Don't make me go. I want a couple days off.

-Why don't you take off this weekend? – He puts her on the floor again.

-I'm at the limit of days off. If I take this weekend, I have to do extraordinary hours to get more days.

-I got an idea: take this weekend off and I promise you won't be asking for more for a bit long.

-What are you setting up gorgeous?

-No big deal.

-You'll not telling me?

- No.

She pulls him the shirt's collar for a goodbye kiss.

-See you later.

-See you later darling. Love you.

-Love you too. - And she blinks as she leaves the office.

…

Kate tries to get into the apartment, but everything its dark. As soon as she walks the hall, she sees small points of light. He had make dinner just for them both and he lighted up the all apartment with candles.

-This is all for me? – She asks surprised.

-Oh, oh, you're home. – He says taking the dishcloth off the shoulder.

-Where are the kids?

-It does matter?

She looks at him with an attempt of reprehensive look.

-Are with my mother, your father, Ryan and Esposito. But, anyway, remember what I told you this morning?

-Yeah, I thought about it.

-So?

-I got this weekend off.

-Ok, I got the place, you just need to tell me if it's just for us, or with…the kids…

-I'm gonna think about it during this night, ok?

-Ok, but now help me finishing dinner, because I believe this is not going good!

**And that's exactly what I need you to answer me: alone or with the kids? And, I'm open to suggestions. I'm just thinking about writing the weekend's chapter(s) and end up on there.**


	11. Chapter 11

Kate keeps on pushing her kid's coat against his chest, making sure he's really warm.

-Promise mom you will not do any prank to Uncle Kevin. Promise me!

-It isn't my fault. I do the prank, Uncle Kevin doesn't notice!

-And, please you know Aunt Jenny is pregnant. Don't do anything to her, even if it's a joke or a funny game. Promise me, at least this one.

-If I be careful with Aunt Jenny, can I do pranks to Uncle Kevin? – Junior asks looking sideways.

Kate only takes a deep sigh and gets up from her squatting position. She sees her son running to the apartment, tiptoeing to ring the bell. Seconds later he was waving to her and entering house, already challenging his uncle and Michelle.

…

-Johanna, don't kick Diego's shins. – Now Rick advises his daughter putting her on the ground, that was, until now, on his lap.

-He kicks me too! – Johanna excuses, holding Rick's hand. -I still don't know why we can't go too!

-You know sweetheart, it's just for me and mom. Mom needs a break of work, and dad of Gina, and Meredith, and grams...

-Of women, you mean? Am I included?

-Don't worry; Nicole, Junior and Malcolm are included too!

-Junior and Malcolm are not girls! But, anyway, why don't you need a break from mom, too?

-Hey bro! – He says feeding the birds with Esposito and totally avoiding Johanna's question, who rolls eyes just like her mother does. As soon as he sees Johanna inside the house, he whispers to Esposito: - Check if Diego and Johanna don't hurt themselves.

Esposito grabs Rick's shoulders and make him turn his back to him and pushes him out the door stating:

-Just go, I have everything under control.

…

-Thanks dad for staying with them.

-You don't need to thank, they are my grandchildren.

-Even so, they are…two! – Rick states.

Jim handshakes Rick and kisses Kate on her forehead.

-Just go my little girl. You deserve it.

Rick and Kate wave a bit before leaving to the two-year old kids, already inside house.

Rick walks grabbing her waist and whispering into her ear:

-Now the weekend is all ours!

…

Rick showed her for the first time his beach house at the Hamptons. Really big, she said and he couldn't do anything unless agree.

-Can we spend all weekend over here? – She says rubbing his naked chest, both lying in bed.

-I think we can, but- - And he could not finish because his belly's purr said everything.

-I'm so hungry too! This night was very…exhaustive.

-I would call it pleasing.

-I'm not saying it was, I'm just, it's not tired-

-We're a bit unwonted.

-Exactly! But, any good place to eat?

-At Damien's. He's going to kill me. It had been six years since I don't come here.

-Let just say, since we're together!

-You're right; he's probably going to kill you!

-I've been a distraction to you! I've been changing your life habits!

-You do. Since I'm with you, life is so much better. You changed my life since the first time I saw you.

Kate has not said a word, and he continues:

-I was saying to Alexis I wanted someone to approach me and say something different of what I was used to, and you showed up, badge in hand saying: "Richard Castle, Detective Kate Beckett, NYPD, we need to ask you a few question about a murder that took place earlier tonight."

Kate gets amazes:

-You remember exactly what I said?

He nods with a bright smile on his face, and continues:

-And when I asked you for a dinner-

-I told you I wasn't to be one more of your dates-

-And you told me on my ear-

-That you had no idea of how good it would be.

-I still I bit impressed in how you hide yourself in your Detective's mind.

…

-Damien Taylor, Kate Beckett. Kate Beckett, Damien Taylor. – Rick says introducing them.

-Enchanté. – He says while bowing and kissing Kate's hand. – Ok, taking off the years that this little bastard hasn't come to visit me, you're probably girlfriend no.33.

-Wife. – Kate says with a smile, a bit embarrassed.

-I saw him 6 years ago and at the time he had two ex-wives, so you're maybe his 5th wife.

-Oh, you got him so well! When he was like what, ten, twelve, he said I would never call his girlfriends by the name. He wanted to show me he would have a huge amount of girls in his life.

-And, he definitely has!

-I like to be surrounded by women! But, my old friend Damien, I'm sorry for not visiting you-

-The hell you're sorry! You not even invited me to your wedding!

-It was only for family and close friends.

-Close friends…Seriously! I know you since you crawl, your little wretch. Am I or not a close friend?

-Hum… - Rick scratches his head. Damien is totally right.

-Hum? It's that all you got to say! Give here a hug to your old friend! - The hug is given between strong and felt laughs.

-I was wondering if you have a table for two…

-Follow me. – The old man turns around his heels, grabs a menu and points a table for them.

After an entertaining meal, Rick calls Damien:

-Hey Damien, can you get me the bill, please?

Damien gets close to Rick's hear and whispers:

-It's on the house. Thanks for visiting me Ricky Alex!

Rick smiles; it had been too long since his not called like that.

-Let me show you my kids, since you know everything about me. – Rick pulls from his pocket the cell phone and runs through several photos. – Look, this one is Junior. He's five and this was when he and his soccer team won the first game… This little girl is Nicole, she's two and she's chasing our dog, Storm, something that she does daily! ... This six year-old girl is Johanna, preparing to throw the baseball to begin the game…And, the last, but not the least, my little boy Malcolm, he's two as well as Nicole and he's building his Lego's castle. It reached, at least, and I'm not joking, 3 feet tall! And, of course, - He says looking a bit sadly to the screen. – My Alexis girl. She's now almost formed in forensic analyst, and Kate will try to put her at the 12th, right next to home, cause I miss my girl so much.

-I've got it why you haven't come to visit. You've been busy on writing, on keeping this beautiful wife and these wonderful and adorable four children and your daughter more mature than you. I'm proud of you, I seriously am.

In a handshake and a homesick hug, Rick and Kate leave the restaurant, but Rick promises:

-Next year, I'm bringing the kids, and Alexis and my mother.

They walk arm in arm, and Kate leans her head over his shoulder asking:

-What you have more for me?

-Why?

-This weekend of being spoiled is doing me wonders! Please tell me you have more.

-I do. Close your eyes.

He walks her to the boat docks, grabs her in arms and puts her inside a boat. Already far away from the dock, they flirted, kissed. They enjoyed the light breeze, the smell of the sea, the sun shining and setting at the skyline. He sailed the boat, and to her, sitting behind him, he looked like a sailor with his hair swinging a bit with the wind. And she, she totally looked like what she is to him, his Greek goddess, his inspiration, for everything.

….

Under the starry sky they walked on the beach with the sea water washing their feet and they went right next to the old and abandoned lighthouse.

-So much changed in six years.

-Not that much! – Rick claims on a laugh. – Ok, it changed, like a lot! Jenny and Ryan got married; they had Michelle, about what, two years ago? Maybe not that much…

-Three and half, Rick!

-Damn! That much!

-And now she's pregnant again.

-And then was Lanie and Esposito, they started dating, they moved in together and just like that, Diego born.

-And us... I still remember mine first's impression of you.

-What was it?

-Believe me, you don't wanna know!

-Was that good?

-Seriously, there's nothing good on it. Trust me!

-Ok, I take it seriously.

She sits on the sand and after he does the same.

-I was going to say I don't regret a thing, but I do. I wish I hadn't dated him; our life would be totally different.

-You know, I'm glad you dated Demming. If wasn't him-

-Enough of talking about him, we already had enough argues about it.

-That's how love life is made. There aren't just pretty things, but, you're right, he already caused too many problems… And, about what you're were saying, I also regret of something…

-What?

-I know what matter is what you say and not where you say it, but…but, it was here where I was thinking of proposing to you. Yet, everything was so fast…sometimes I thinking you just accepted my proposal for pity. I was so lost, and-

-And nothing Rick. That's exactly what you said: what matters is what you say, and not here you say it. I told you I only wanted to marry once…and when you said all that, I realized…it would be you. You made me feel happy to say 'yes', and I knew this would be my only marriage.

-It took me two wives to understand exactly what I needed…-He leans and places a kiss on her lips. - You…I love you so much.

-I love you, too. This is probably something I'm not regretted to say…

-Me neither…


End file.
